That Boy Is A Monster And He Ate My Heart
by HungerGamesHolesFan
Summary: Angel Caydens is chosen for the 74th annual hunger games. Along with her brother,Damien,she'll need to fight for her life. But,will a district 2 tribute distract her?
1. Chapter 1

LINKS TO OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE!

* * *

"NO!CATO!"I yell as Cato slips from the cornucopia.

I run to him,trying to catch his arms. I grab his hands which are clutching the cornucopia.

I'm Angel Caydens and I am in the 74th annual hunger games. You know what? Let me start from the beginning.

It all started back in my district. District 3...

* * *

I brushed my long dark brown hair as my brother knocked on the bathroom door.

"Angel,you've been in there forever!"My 14 year old brother,Damien,complained.

"I have not!"I yelled while slipping my reaping dress on.

I put my shoes on and opened the door.

"All yours."I said pushing past Damien.

I went to the kitchen to see our mother eating.

"Morning."I said hugging her.

"Hey,you nervous..."She trailed off as she always did.

"Nope."I lied starting to eat.

Truth is,I was terrified.

"See?I take a few minutes to get ready where as you take all day."Damien said coming in,all dressed and ready.

"Shut up!"I yelled annoyed.

"After you do!"Damien yelled.

"Stop..."Mother trailed off.

"Sorry."I whispered going back to my food.

A few minutes later,we were on our way to the town square.

I looked around district 3. We're known for technology. I think it's cool because I know alot about electronics and wiring and stuff.

Soon,we were at the town square. I went and got my finger zapped before I went over to the division for 16 year old girls.

I saw my best friend,Hayley. She bounced over to me,her red hair bouncing with her.

"Are you excited?"She asked smiling.

"Yeah!"I lied.

"Well,if you're picked,I'll volunteer for you!"Hayley said seeing through my act.

"Thanks!"I said smiling.

We then heard something.

We looked to the stage and saw our district's escort,Nicki Mullins,tapping the microphone.

"Hello and happy hunger games!Before we pick the tributes,we want to show you all a video from the capitol!"Nicki said in her silly capitol accent.

Everyone turned their attention to the screen that was by the stage before a video was put on.

It talked about why the hunger games happen. They happen because of a rebellion 74 years ago.

They wanted something to keep the district's in line,so the hunger games were made.

"We will first draw the name of the female tribute!"Nicki said as soon as the video was over.

She went to the glass ball that held the girls names,drew out a name,and came back to the microphone.

"This years female tribute is...Angel Caydens."Nicki said into the microphone.

WHAT?ME?

Everyone in the crowd moved so they could see me. I looked at Hayley,waiting for her to volunteer.

But she didn't.

After I was standing in the same spot for too long,two peacekeepers came and each grabbed one of my arms.

"HAYLEY!VOLUNTEER!YOU PROMISED!"I yelled while being dragged up to the stage.

I was put down beside Nicki.

"Well,um,let's pick the male tribute!"Nicki said after a few seconds of silence.

She went to the glass ball that held the boys names. She came back to the microphone after she had gotten a name.

"This years male tribute is...Damien Caydens!"Nicki said.

WHAT? NOT MY BROTHER! PLEASE LET THERE BE ANOTHER PERSON WITH THAT NAME! Damien emerged from the crowd and came to stand by Nicki and I on stage.

"Well,I bet my hat that you two are brother and sister!"Nicki said.

"Yes,we are."Damien said.

"Please shake hands."Nicki said smiling.

I shook Damien's hand before looking back at the audience.

"I present to you,this years district 3's tributes!"Nicki said clapping before everyone in the audience joined in.

The only person not clapping was mother. Damien and I were then taken to separate rooms to say goodbye to loved ones.

Mother came in first.

I walked to where she stood in front of the door. I engulf her in a hug.

"Come back..."She trailed off due to her tears and craziness.

"I Love..."She trailed off.

"I Love You Too."I replied before I pulled away from our hug and she left to go see Damien.

Hayley then came in.

"YOU PROMISED!"I roared at her.

"I'm so sorry!"She yelled before she started crying.

I quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry."She whispered.

"It's okay."I whispered back before we pulled away.

She then left.

Nicki came in and told me it was time to go. I left and went with her and Damien to a car.

We got to the train station and we went on the train. There was food EVERYWHERE.

"Let me go find your mentor."Nicki said before walking off.

Damien and I shared a look before we hugged each other.

"I love you."He said to me.

"I love you too."I said.

Nicki then came back in with an older man who had pale skin,dark hair,and glasses.

"This is Beetee. He's your mentor."Nicki said while she sat down.

"One more year of getting amateurs!"Beetee complained.

"Hey!"I yelled.

Damien then held me back from charging at Beetee.

"Let's watch the reapings!"Nicki said trying to make sure a fight didn't happen.

We all sat in front of the big screen. The reapings came on and it started with district 1.

District 1 was a girl named Glimmer.

I had a feeling that she was a total flirt. The boy was Marvel and he looked like he was very cocky.

District 2 was a girl named Clove and she looked very deadly.

The boy was Cato and he was very attractive but he still looked like he could snap my neck in an instant and not think _anything _of it.

Then our district came up. Damien had a calm look while going up on stage where as I caused that scene.

I didn't find any of the other district's until district 11. District 11 was Thresh and he looked to be about Cato's size.

The girl was Rue and she looked like she was only 12. Too young to be in the games.

District 12 was the most interesting.

A girl named Primrose Everdeen was called but before she could make it up on stage,a girl who looked to be about 16 years old stepped out and volunteered for the younger girl.

The girl who volunteered was Katniss Everdeen and Primrose was her little sister.

For the male tribute,Peeta Mellark was called. After he came up on stage,the reapings were over. I got up and left the room.

I found a bedroom and I decided to stay there. I got in bed and within two minutes,I was fast asleep.

* * *

Hope you like so far! Please review!I LOVE REVIEWS:)


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!We're at the capitol!"Nicki's voice woke me up.

I slowly got up off the bed. I left the room to see Nicki,Beetee,and Damien waiting for me.

"There you are!"Nicki said before she took my hand and pulled me out the door with Beetee and Damien not to far behind.

I thought Nicki was crazy with her fashion choices. But compared to the rest of the capitol,her choices were actually ok.

All these crazy people were asking questions and trying to get as close as they could to Damien and I.

Damien and I were taken to a room where all of the tributes laid on metal tables. Damien and I were then taken to a private section to change into some sky blue gowns.

After we were changed,we were laid on some of the tables. People surrounded us.

They closed the curtains so I couldn't see Damien or the tributes to my right. The people around me were my styling team and I quickly learned their names.

Rina,Larisa,And Mani.

They then started to work on my face and legs.

After what felt like hours,they had ridden me of leg hair,underarm hair,and they had plucked my eyebrows until they looked like curved lines.

I'm taken to meet my stylist.

My stylist was an older man(Probably in his 30's).

He had blonde hair,sky blue eyes,and tattoos going up and down his right arm.

"Hi,I'm Matthew."He said.

"Angel."I introduced myself.

"Ok Angel,since you're from district 3,your outfit for the tribute parade needs to have something to do with technology."He said.

He then pulled out a sparkly outfit that had silvery mesh and a HUGE bow that went around my neck.

I put it on and I had to surpress the urge to laugh.

"I love it."I finally go out through my clenched teeth.

"Good!Now,let's go!"He said after I had slipped my feet into the flats that he had given me.

We left the room to see Damien in the same outfits except his outfit was for a male and he didn't have the big bow!

"Here!"Matthew said giving both Damien and I big,silvery hats.

At least,I think they qualified as hats.

We left the hallway and went to the room where the chariots and tributes were.

While we walked to mine and Damien's chariot,the careers(Cato,Marvel,Clove,and Glimmer)were all staring at me and laughing at my outfit.

Cato and Clove wore gladiator outfits while Marvel and Glimmer wore fuchsia feathery stuff.

Mine and Cato's eyes locked for just a second before I was pulled up into the chariot by Damien.

"Thanks."I said.

"You're wllcome,sis."He replied before we became focused on the other tributes.

I saw Cato staring intently at me.

Is that good?

Matthew,Beetee,Nicki,and Damien's stylist,Kiki,then blocked my view of him.

"Make the crowd love you!"Beetee ordered as we got teady to go out.

District 1 and 2 went out first. Then it was our turn.

I saw a few(But not many)people looking at Damien and I.

I looked up at the screen and saw that Katniss and Peeta were the focus because they were on fire.

Man,I wish I could've been in something cool like that! When the chariots were all parked,President Snow came out to say a few words.

"Welcome!We salute your courage and your sacrifice and we wish you a happy hunger games!And may the odds be ever in your favor!"President Snow said before we were all taken back to where we were before the tribute parade.

"You didn't make them love you!"Beetee complained.

He was just trying to get me pissed.

"Whatever!"I yelled going to the elevator and pressing the number 3.

Before the elevator doors closed,someone joined me.

I looked up and saw Cato.

"Floor 2?"I asked.

He nodded before I pressed the 2 and the elevator doors closed.

"Your Cato,right?"I asked him.

"Yes and you're talking to me why?"He asked sounding bored.

"Because I can!"I said.

"Whatever."He said as the elevator stopped on his floor.

He got off and the elevator doors closed again. When it stopped on my floor,I walked into the dining room to see that the room was as crazy as the rest of the capitol.

"Can you show me to my room?"I asked one of the Avox's by the door.

She nodded before taking me down the hall. She stopped at a door,gave a slight bow,and left to go back to her post.

"Thank you!"I called after her.

I went into the room and saw a big bed,a big window,and a door leading to a bathroom. I went into the bathroom and decided to take a shower.

I stripped off my clothing and go in the shower. I had no idea what buttons to push so I just guessed.

I pushed a button and the water was boiling hot. I quickly pushed another button and the water was exactly like I wanted it.

I picked cucumber melon for my shampoo and conditioner and I also used matching body wash.

I got out and found a blue gown made of silk to wear. I slipped it on and got in bed,quickly falling asleep.

* * *

They will get longer but for now just review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up!Today's a big,big,big day!"Nicki chimed behind my door.

I opened my eyes and remembered that today is the start of training.

I got out of bed and got changed into the super tight training outfit. I side braided my hair and left my room.

I walked into the dining room and saw Damien,Beetee,and Nicki. I sat by Damien and silently ate the meal that was placed before me.

After eating,Damien and I were taken to the training area.

"Good luck!"Nicki had said before we left.

When we were at the training area,the head trainer,Atala,told us the basics which were don't fight with the other tributes until the arena.

After that,We were dismissed to go to a station.

I went to the spear station and saw that Marvel was scaring the younger tributes with how good he was. I walked up to him and reached for a spear.

"Woah!What're you doing here,3?"Marvel stopped me.

"Training!What are you doing?Being an asshole?"I asked.

This got him angry.

"Shut up,3!"He said before he pushed me to the ground.

I was _pissed_.

I got up and went over to Damien,who was at the plants section.

"Damien?"I asked batting my dark brown eyes.

"What do you want,Angel?"He asked smiling.

"Would you distract the district 1 male tribute,Marvel?"I asked.

"Why?"He asked suspiciously.

"I want to get him back for being an ass to me."I said.

"Okay."He said before going over to Marvel.

I followed and when Damien tapped Marvel on the shoulder,I quickly grabbed a spear and walked a distance away.

After Damien had gotten clear of Marvel,I raised my spear,aimed,and threw.

It whizzed past Marvel and got lodged in someone's arm.

Cato's.

Cato growled as he realized what had hit him. His head snapped towards Marvel,who was staring at me.

"What?"I asked before two peacekeepers escorted me out.

I was kicked out for the day,so I just wandered around for a few hours.

After training was supposed to be over,I walked to the training area's doors waiting for Damien.

But he didn't come out first.

Cato did.

He roughly grabbed me and forced me down a dark hallway. He pushed me against the wall and smirked.

"I'm gonna punish you for throwing that spear!"He growled.

It was then that I saw his arm was bandaged.

"Too bad you don't have a weapon to defend yourself."He said before he took his right hand(his other stayed tightly around my right arm)and started touching me in innapropriate places.

I whimpered as he ran one of his fingers over my _area_.

"Aww,do you not like this?"He asked as his fingers began to rub that place.

"Stop."I whispered.

"No."He said before he brought his fingers to one of my breasts.

He squeezed it before he kissed me. He tried putting his tongue in my mouth but I bit him when he tried.

That earned me a hard slap on the face.

"You're all mine,bitch."He said before he dropped me to the ground.

"We'll do this when it's more private."He said before he kicked me in the stomach and left.

I let a few tears roll down my cheeks before I slowly got up. I let out moans of pain as I walked to the elevator.

I got on and pushed the 3. When I was on my floor,I quickly went to my room. I decided to have a shower.

Mostly because I felt dirty after Cato's slimy hands had been all over me.

I stripped down and saw that I had bruises on my right arm,my stomach,and a bruise was forming on my cheek.

I got in the shower,got out,got dressed,and got in bed. I didn't want any confrontation about my bruises or throwing that spear so I didn't go to dinner.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with sweat rolling down my body. I then saw it was time to get up.

I showered again because of my sweating,changed into my training outfit,and tried to figure out a way to cover my bruising. I decided to just lie.

I left my room to see Beetee,Nicki,And Damien.

"Morning."I said.

They looked at me and gasped.

"What happened?"Nicki asked.

"I hurt myself during training."I covered up before I sat down and starting eating.

I could still feel their eyes on me.

"What?"I asked.

"Damien told us what happened yesterday during training."Nicki said.

My head snapped towards Damien who looked at the floor.

"You've got spunk,kid."Beetee gave me my first ever compliment.

"Thanks."I whispered before going back to my food.

After an awkward breakfast,it was time to go to training.

Since Damien and I knew where to go,no one came with us.

I stomped out of breakfast with Damien not too far behind.

"Angel,let me explain!"Damien yelled.

"Explain what?How I got into trouble and broke the 'No-Fighting-With-The-Other-Tributes-Until-The-Arena' rule?"I angrily asked.

Some might say I was being a bitch about it,but he knew better.

"I'm sorry!"He said.

"Not good enough."I said before I continued on my way to training.

Once there,I walked over to the spear station where Marvel was.

"Gonna push me away today?"I asked him.

His head snapped towards me.

"No."He shook his head.

"Didn't think so."I said grabbing a spear and throwing it at a target.

"You know,I think your ability with spears is quite sexy."He complimented me before he slipped his arms around my waist and his teeth nipped at my neck.

"Marvel!You touch me,I kill you."I said.

He quickly let go and went back to his spears.

I smirked and went back to my spears.

After awhile,I was tired of the spears so I went to the knifes and saw Clove.

"You sure were Cato's main topic last night."Clove said as I stood by her.

"What do you mean?"I asked confused.

"He talked about you all last night after training. How you're good with spears,how you scare the other tributes,how you're sexy."Clove answered before she went back to throwing knifes.

That last one really got me.

He thinks I'm sexy?

I thought he just wanted me as a sex toy!

But,he most likely still does.

I looked towards Cato chopping up the training dummies with his sword.

I walked towards him and he looked up at me.

"What do you want?"He asked.

"You think I'm sexy."I said.

His angry face snapped towards Clove who just shrugged.

"Well,yeah. You've got a nice chest and nice ass. Need I say more?"He asked.

"No but don't touch me like you did yesterday ever again!"I growled walking away.

To tease him,I shook my ass while walking. I looked and saw that he was staring at it.

Mission accomplished,Angel!

"Hey!Eyes up here!"I yelled at him.

He shook his head before going back to the swords and training dummies.

I went to the snares station and saw the district 12 girl.

"Hi,Catnip,was it?"I asked to get her angry.

"Katniss."She said with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh,Katpiss."I corrected myself.

The grip on her snare tightened.

"What do you want?"She asked obviously not wanting my presence.

"To annoy you,which I've obviously accomplished."I said before walking to the bow and arrows station.

"If you want to be a Career,you'll need to show us what else you've got."Cato said from behind me.

I turned and saw him,Marvel,Clove,and Glimmer staring at me.

"I don't want to be a Career."I stated.

"I don't think I gave you a choice."Cato said getting close to me.

"Would you rather continue what we didn't finish yesterday?"Cato whispered in my ear.

I shivered as his calloused fingers ran up and down my arm.

"Fine. Watch."I said pulling away and grabbing a bow and arrow and shooting.

It went straight into the dummies heart.

I turned and saw Glimmer looking pissed,Clove and Marvel nodding with approval,and Cato smirking while his eyes slid up and down my body.

"Once again,eyes up here!"I said pointing to my eyes.

Cato turned and whispered something to Marvel,Glimmer,and Clove.

Cato,Marvel,and Clove all nodded after Cato said something.

Glimmer then shook her head.

Cato turned and smirked.

"Three out of four of us want you. You're in."Cato said.

I nodded and followed them to the gauntlet.

"How fast are you?"Marvel asked.

"This fast."I said starting to run on the gauntlet.

I avoided the obstacles and got off the gauntlet with a time of 1 minute and 6 seconds.

Without falling too!

"Impressive."Marvel smirked.

What's with Careers and smirking?

"Thanks."I said.

We trained some more before it was time to leave.

I left the room but was pushed into a wall by Glimmer.

"STAY AWAY FROM CATO OR YOUR STUPID BROHER GETS IT!"She spatted in my face.

"LISTEN HERE,BITCH!I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY,YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY BROTHER BUT I WILL NOT STAY AWAY FROM CATO!"I yelled.

She slapped me. I slapped her back.

We then started fighting.

She kicked my stomach and I punched her in her stupid little face.

Someone pulled me away from Glimmer while Marvel pulled her away. I turned once we were out of sight and I saw it was Cato.

"What do you want?"I asked.

"To save you from getting into even MORE trouble."He said.

His fingers traced something on my cheek.

He pulled his fingers away and I saw fresh blood. I took his hand and put my fingers in the little puddle the blood.

He pulled his hand away and grabbed my waist and put me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"I asked as he started to the elevators.

"I'm gonna take care of your wounds."He said getting on the elevator.

He pressed the 2 and he got off on his floor when we reached it. He took me to his room and laid me on his bed.

I sat up and watched as he got some bandages. He sat in front of me on the floor before getting a bandage ready.

He placed it on my forehead and I lightly smiled.

"Take your shirt off."He said.

My smile was replaced by a gaping mouth.

"What?Why?"I panicked.

"Blood is forming on your shirt meaning you have another wound."He said.

I groaned because I knew he was right. I took off my training shirt revealing my black bra and my big,bloody wound that had a bruise around it.

He smirked while keeping his eyes locked on my chest.

"Put the freaking bandage on!"I yelled.

He rolled his eyes before doing so. I grabbed my shirt but he pulled it away from me.

"Give me my damn shirt!"I yelled reaching for it.

He stood and held it high above his head.

"Your shirt is dirty from your blood."He said putting my shirt in his bathroom.

"Well,I can't exactly go out there in only my pants and bra!"I said.

"Fine. Wear this."He threw one of his shirts to me.

I mumbled a few cuss words before slipping the too big shirt on me.

The black shirt went to my knees so I took the hairband I kept on my wrist and tied the shirt in the back so it went to my waist.

"See you tomorrow and thanks."I mumbled the last part.

"What was that last part?"He asked trying to annoy me.

"Thanks."I said a tad bit louder.

"Huh?"He asked.

"THANKS!"I yelled.

He laughed before I left,slamming the door.

I went to my floor and everyone looked at my new shirt.

"Don't ask."I grumbled going to my room.

I showered and threw Cato's shirt away. I changed into a nightgown and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up to a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door to see no one.

I looked down and saw a box. I picked it up and closed the door.

I sat on the bed before opening the box.

It was my training shirt,all clean and free of blood.

There was also a note.

_DEAR ANGEL,_

_I WASHED YOUR SHIRT FOR YOU. I EXPECT A THANK YOU FOR IT,THOUGH!_

_YOUR FAVORITE CAREER,_

_CATO._

I rolled my dark brown eyes before crumpling the note and throwing it away.

I changed into my shirt and pants and I realized that my shirt smelled exactly like Cato.

What did he do,sleep with it? I put my hair in a side braid before going to breakfast.

"Good morning!"I said.

"What happened this time?"Beetee asked.

I was confused until I realized I had a wound on my forehead.

"Oh,bow and arrow accident."I lied convincingly.

Beetee shook his head.

"So,tomorrow's your private session with the Gamemakers!Are you excited?"Nicki asked.

I nodded while Damien shrugged.

"Have you figured out what skills you're gonna show them?"Beetee asked.

"I'm gonna show them my bow and arrow skill,my knife throwing skill,and my spear throwing skill."I said.

Beetee and Nicki looked pleased at what I had chosen.

"What about you Damien?"I asked him.

"Well,I'm gonna show them that I have NO TALENT UNLIKE YOU!"Damien yelled at me.

He stormed out towards the training area.

"Grumpy ass."I mumbled picking at my food.

* * *

I made it to the training area just in time to see Glimmer fail miserably at bow and arrows.

"Man,you suck bad!"I said coming up behind her.

"You suck ass."Glimmer retorted.

"You suck dick."I said.

She glared before going back to her bow and arrows. I rolled my eyes and went to the spears.

"Hey,babe."Marvel said by me.

"Shut up."I said.

"Come on,don't be like that."He said grabbing the hand that held my spear.

He stroked my hand and made his way up to my shoulder.

"Marvel. I swear,if you don't let go of me now,I will personally rip your arm off and ATTACH IT TO YOUR FOREHEAD!"I yelled at him.

He chuckled.

"You're cute when you're mad. I need to see that side more often."He said letting me go.

"No you don't because as soon as you do that in the arena,you're D.E.A.D!"I spelled DEAD to get my point across.

But,I knew he wasn't gonna give up until he died. He threw some more spears while I left.

Too annoyed with him. I went to the swords where Cato stood.

"Hey!Thanks for cleaning my training shirt."I said.

"Welcome but you have to repay me."He said.

"What?No,No,No,No!I said thank you so I already repayed you!"I said.

"No!I never said that was you repaying me,did I?"He said towering over me.

"No."I mumbled.

"Exactly!Now,you're gonna have to do something for me."He said looking his sword over.

"Ok,what?"I asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll find something. But right now,go back to training,babe."He said.

"Don't call me that!"I snapped walking away.

I went to the rope course. I got through it in under a minute.

Faster than Glimmer!

I went to where Glimmer stood in the same spot at the bow and arrows station. She looked at me and glared.

"What do you want now?"She asked.

I shrugged before picking up a bow and arrow and shooting the arrow into the heart of the dummy. Glimmer decided to copy what I had done.

She shot and the arrow fell in a pathetic clatter on the floor. I laughed before going to the camouflage station.

Peeta from district 12 was camouflaging his arm to look like a tree. I was impressed.

He looked up at me and turned pale.

"What do you want?"He asked slightly nervous.

"To watch you camouflage your arm."I said turning into the sweet person my family knew.

"Okay."He said.

The rest of training I spent with Peeta.

Talking. Laughing. Watching each other at different stations.

I wish I didn't have to meet him that way.

A few days before we're supposed to kill each other and 22 more.

After training,I went back to my floor. I went into the dining room and saw no one.

I decided that they had gone to their rooms or something of that nature. I went to my room,showered,and found some shorts.

I looked everywhere for a comfortable shirt but I couldn't find one.

I finally decided to pull Cato's shirt out of the trash and wear it.

I got it and put it on,tying it in the back again.

I went to the dining room and still saw no one.

Well,the avox's were there but I couldn't find Beetee,Nicki,or Damien.

I ate alone and went to bed.

* * *

Review please:)


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on my own.

No help from Nicki's loud voice.

I dressed in my training outfit and went to the dining room. Once again,no one was there. I sat and ate. I felt rejected and left out.

I was angry and sad both at the same time. I got up from my chair and got on the elevator. I stopped on the bottom floor and went to where the other tributes sat.

I took my seat and waited for my name to be called. Glimmer,Marvel,Clove,and Cato each went in,did their thing,and came out before it was my turn.

"Angel Caydens."A robotic voice said.

I went in and saw the Gamemakers not paying much attention to me.

"Freaking pay attention!"I yelled.

That got them to look at me.

I went to the spears section,grabbed a few,and threw them at the dummy. They all hit the dummies heart.

I got some knifes and threw. They all landed in the heart on a different dummy.

I got the bow and arrows and shot a couple. They went into the heart.

I looked at the Gamemakers who were smirking.

"You may go now."A guy with a creepy beard said.

I think his name was Seneca Crane. I left and saw Damien pass by me to go in.

I guess he got there after I went in.

I went to floor 3 and saw Beetee and Nicki sitting on the couch talking.

"Where the hell have you guys been?"I yelled.

"Language!"Nicki said.

"Shut up,hag!"I yelled.

She gasped while Beetee chuckled.

"What are you laughing at fat ass?"I said.

He stopped his chuckling to give me a glare. I stormed to my room and showered.

I put my hair in a side braid and got into some shorts and Cato's shirt.

I snuck out of my room and to the roof.

It was nice and quiet.

Just how I liked it.

"Enjoying the view?"I heard a voice ask.

I turned and saw Cato.

"Yeah"I said looking out over the rest of the Capitol.

"Considering it's the Capitol,it's pretty."I said.

He shrugged.

"So,you're still wearing my shirt."He said.

"No."I said dragging out the O.

He rolled his eyes before taking my hand in his.

"What are you doing?."I asked pulling away my hand.

"Trying to be nice."He said.

"Stick to being an ass,it suits you. It'll also make it easier for you to kill me when you don't want me in the alliance."I said storming into the elevator.

I went to my floor and ran to my room. I collapsed on the bed crying.

It's the first time I've cried since my father died. Killed by my oldest brother who was later executed for it. I remember what my father used to do when he was alive.

He would sing to me every time I wanted to give up or when I felt like I wouldn't make it through a tough time.

I tried to remember the song.

"_I will survive,I will endure,when the going's rough,you can't be sure,I'll __tough it out,I won't cave in,if I'm not down,I'll get up again,as long as my dream's alive,I will survive._"I sang the chorus.

I smiled and remembered dad.

I then realized...I needed to apologize to Nicki and Beetee.

I got up off the bed and went into the dining room to see Nicki,Beetee,and Damien eating.

"Hey,um,guys,I'm sorry for what I called you. I just felt left out because of last night and this morning."I said.

"Oh,it's alright!You were just mad,it's completely understandable. Now come and eat,we're having lamb stew and dried plums!"Nicki said.

I smiled and say by Damien.

"I'm sorry for freaking out at you yesterday morning."Damien said to me.

"It's ok. By the way,why weren't any of you here last night or this morning?"I asked eating.

"Well,we were helping Damien find something in training he was good at."Beetee answered.

"Did you find anything?"I asked.

"I'm ok with a trident."Damien said.

"Trident?Wow,little Finnick Odair."I mentioned the district 4 victor from a couple of years ago.

"Not really."Damien muttered.

After dinner,I went to bed.

Dreaming of my father and the games.

* * *

It's been three days since our private sessions with the Gamemakers and it's been nonstop learning about manners and how to walk in high heels and my angle for the interview tonight.

Right now Nicki,Damien,Beetee,Kiki,Matthew,and I are all sitting around waiting for our scores to be shown.

"These scores have been chosen after three days of careful evaluation!"Caesar Flickerman said.

"Let's start with District 1!Marvel with a score of with a score of 9."Caesar said.

"Glimmer with a score of 8."Caesar continued.

"District 2 is Cato with a score of with a score of 10."Caesar said.

"Clove with a score of 10."Caesar said.

"District 3. Damien with a score of 8."Caesar said.

Damien smiled and I did too.

"And Angel with a score of..."Caesar trailed off.

"12!"He finished.

My eyes widened as everyone erupted into claps.

After a few minutes of congratulations to the both of us,I once again paid attention to the scores.

"District 11 is Thresh with a 10 and Rue with a 7."Caesar said.

"And finally,District 12!Peeta with an 8 and Katniss with an..."Caesar trailed off like he had on mine.

"An 11!"He finished.

Wow!

"Good job!Both of you!"Nicki said.

"Okay,well,come on darling. We have to get you ready for your interview!"Matthew said pulling me to a private room where my styling team stood.

They did my hair and makeup and then Matthew told them to leave.

He put my dress on me,put my heels on me,and did a few last minute touches.

"Open your eyes."Matthew said.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I was speechless. My dark brown hair was curled and my dark brown eyes stood out because of the makeup on me.

My dress was strapless and it went to the floor in a pouf. It was white,kind of like the color of an electronic wire from back home. My black peeptoe heels were barely seen with my dress.

My makeup was simple.

I had mascara,eyeliner,lipgloss,and a tad bit of blush.

I looked ALOT better than I did in the tribute parade.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you!"I said trying to hug him.

"Ah!No smudging my masterpiece!"He said holding me back.

"You're right."I smiled.

I went to the waiting area and got in line by Damien.

He was dressed in a green suit that has little accents here and there.

To me he looked like the inside of an electronic back home.

"You look pretty."He complimented me.

"Thanks and you look nice."I said.

"Thanks."He said.

Glimmer went on stage,then Marvel,then Clove,then Cato,and then it was my turn.

"Let's see if she really is an angel,please welcome to the stage,District 3's Angel Caydens!"Caesar said.

I walked onstage and smiled.

The audience went wild.

I sat by Caesar and he also smiled.

"So,Angel,you're from district 3 but you got a 12 in training!How does it feel?"Caesar asked after the applause died down.

"Amazing."I answered.

The crowd clapped and screamed 'I LOVE YOU!'.

"When your name was chosen at The Reaping,you screamed at someone named Hayley,am I correct?"Caesar asked.

"Yes. She promised that if I was chosen,she'd volunteer for me but she lied."I answered sadly.

"Well,you were chosen along with your brother,Damien Caydens. What did you feel when his name was called?"Caesar asked.

"Like my fate was sealed. I know it can be me killing him but I can't do that. I love him and I don't want to become a murderer like Phoenix."I said.

"Who?"Caesar asked.

"Mine and Damien's oldest brother. Phoenix killed our father so he was executed."I said.

The crowd let sympathetic 'awws' out.

"Well,best of luck to you tomorrow."Caesar said kissing my cheeks.

I smiled before walking off stage.

"Good job."Beetee said.

"Thanks."I whispered.

I looked at the screen to watch Damien's interview.

"Damien,your sister's interview was interesting so I know yours will be too!Speaking of your sister,what did you feel when her name was called?"Caesar asked.

"Horrible. I knew that I could lose her. If I hadn't of been called at the reaping,I would've volunteered so I could help her win."Damien answered.

Tears spilled out of the audience's eyes because of his answer.

"My,you sure do love your sister don't you?"Caesar said.

"Yes,I love her very much. She's older than me but I care for her like I'm the older one. When our brother,Phoenix,killed our father and then was executed,she became depressed. She barely ate and every night,she'd wake our mother and I up with her screaming. When we'd wake her,she'd say she'd dreamed of our father and Phoenix."Damien said.

Anger boiled inside of me.

How dare he tell everyone that!

"Aww,well,I hope the odds are in both you and your sister's favors this year."Caesar said before Damien's interview was over.

Damien walked off stage and I blew up at him.

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL EVERYONE THAT?NOW I LOOK WEAK!I HATE YOU,YOU BASTARD!"I yelled before going to the elevator.

I went to our floor and sat in the main room. I turned the screen on and the rest of the interviews popped up.

I watched them,not really interested.

Until Peeta's interview,that is.

"Ah,Peeta!So,is there a special girl back home?"Caesar asked.

"No,not really."Peeta said.

"Oh,look at that face!Handsome lad like you,there must be someone!"Caesar said.

"Well,there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her forever. But I don't think she knew I was alive until the Reaping."Peeta answered.

"Well,you go out there and you win this thing and when you go home,she can't turn you down,right folks?"Caesar asked.

The audience cheered and yelled 'YEAH!'.

"Well,um,winning won't really help in my case"Peeta said once the cheering had died down.

"And why not?"Caesar asked slightly confused.

"Because...Because she came here with me."Peeta said.

I gasped and thought about what Katniss was gonna do to him once he got off stage.

I sure hope she doesn't kill him tonight! I turned off the screen and went to my room. I had a shower that lasted at least an hour.

I got out,dressed in a black pair of shorts and Cato's shirt,and went to the dining room to see Beetee,Nicki,and Damien eating.

I snuck to the elevator and went up to the roof. I looked over the city. The citizens were cheering excitedly.

I rolled my eyes seeing as I could care less.

I sat down on the floor and played with the hem of my shorts.

"Hi."I heard a male voice say.

I turned,expecting to see Cato.

But instead I saw Peeta.

"Hi."I said smiling.

"Interesting interview tonight,Loverboy."I said.

He sat by me on the floor and gave me a questioning look.

"Loverboy is my nickname for you since you declared your love for Katniss."I said.

He nodded his head and looked at his feet.

"Did what your brother say about you in his interview true?"Peeta asked looking me in the eye.

"Yeah."I whispered letting a tear fall down my cheek.

"Come here."Peeta said.

I did so and he wrapped me in a hug.

"Um,hi."I heard someone say.

I pulled away and saw Katniss.

"Oh,um,I'll just be going now."I said leaving them to talk.

I went back to my floor and snuck into my room.

After hours of staring at the ceiling,I finally fell asleep.

Dreaming of tomorrows horrors.

* * *

REVIEW!And that song was 'I Will Survive' By Stephanie Bentley!


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up!It's time to get ready!"Nicki chimed from behind my door.

I groaned before realizing. It was the day of the actual games.

No more waiting.

The time has come.

I got up and got dressed in what Matthew had laid out for me. A short sleeved,tight fitting black shirt,green jeans,and black leather boots.

I side braided my hair and left the room. I went up to the roof with Damien,Nicki,And Beetee where a hovercraft sat..

Nicki pulled Damien to the side to say her goodbye to him while Beetee and I had our goodbye.

"You've trained for this. You have a 12 in training. You can do this,Angel!"Beetee said holding me by my shoulders.

I nodded and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I love you."I whispered.

I still don't know why I did it. Heat of the moment thing I guess.

"I love you too. Good luck."Beetee said pulling away.

I went to Nicki while Damien went to Beetee.

"Good luck,hun!"Nicki said hugging me.

She kissed my cheeks and smiled at me.

"I'll be rooting for you"She said.

"Thank you. For everything."I said.

She nodded while on the verge of tears. I sighed and looked at Damien who nodded as if to say 'It's Time.'.

Damien and I got on the hovercraft and we each sat in a seat. I sat in between Thresh and Marvel while Cato and Glimmer were across from me.

Cato sent me a cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes and became focused on everyone else. I saw Damien whispering with the district 6 girl.

After all of the tributes were here and seated,we took off. Two people in protective suits went around injecting something into everyone's arms.

"Left arm,please."One of them said to me.

I reluctantly did so and after the thing was injected in my arm,I could see it blinking from behind the skin.

"What is that?"I heard Katniss ask while getting the thing injected into her arm.

"A tracker so we know how to find you."The person said before moving on to the next Tribute.

I looked at Thresh who seemed relaxed for what was about to happen.

I looked at Glimmer who was sending flirtatious looks Cato's way. Slut.

I looked at Cato who was going along with her. I could see he didn't actually like her. He was just doing it to have fun messing with her head.

I felt a hand on my upper right thigh.

I looked by me and saw Marvel was who had done it. I wanted to save my energy for the bloodbath so I let him be. His hand on my upper thigh still annoyed me though.

We landed and were taken to separate rooms.

I saw Matthew in mine.

I ran and hugged him.

"I'll see you after you win."He said.

"Ok. Whatever you say."I said not believing him.

"30 seconds."A robotic voice signaled.

He put a black jacket on me and he adjusted it. He put a necklace around my neck.

I looked down and saw a necklace with a 3 charm on it.

"Your mother and friend,Hayley,sent it up here for your district token."Matthew told me.

"Thank you."I said hugging him one last time.

"20 seconds."The robotic voice said again.

"I'm trusting you to win."He said.

"I'll try."I said.

He kissed my cheeks.

"And try you will."He said when he had pulled away.

"10 seconds."The voice said.

I got in the glass tube that would rise me up into the arena. It closed behind me.

I turned and Matthew nodded as if to say 'You'll be fine'. I could only hope he was right.

I started to rise up into the arena. I stopped rising when i was in the arena.

I looked around at my surroundings.

Woods. Grass. Trees. Rocks. A countdown set on 60 seconds.

The countdown started.

I looked at everyone around me and I started to fiddle with my thumbs. I looked at Clove who had murder in her eyes.

I looked at Peeta who stared at me. He sadly smiled and mouthed something.

"Good luck. I love you."He mouthed.

"Love you too."I mouthed back.

_50. _

I looked at Glimmer who had been looking at mine and Peeta's exchange.

"You're dead."She mouthed.

"I'm in the alliance,remember bitch?"I mouthed back.

She sighed as she realized she had been defeated.

_40._

I looked at Thresh who was eyeing the weapons. I wonder what he was good at.

I looked at Katniss who was staring at the bow and arrows.

Peeta looked at her and shook his head as if to say 'Don't do it!'.

_30._

I looked at little Rue. She had her eyes on me.

As soon as I looked her way,she became focused on someone else. I looked at Marvel who was staring at the spears.

When he saw my gaze was on him,he looked at me and winked.

"Love you."He mouthed.

"Screw you."I mouthed back.

"Rawr. Feisty."He mouthed.

_20._

I looked at the smart district 5 girl who was staring at the woods. Foxface is what I had learned to call her. Only because I overheard Katniss call her that.

It was catchy. I looked at Cato and saw the bloodlust in his eyes. The desire to kill and torture.

It made me sick but I knew if I pissed him off,I'd be out if the alliance and dead.

I looked at Damien. He was worried. I could see it in his eyes.

He looked at me and I mouthed,"Good luck and I love you.".

"You too."He mouthed before the timer hit 10.

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_GO! _

I ran towards the knifes and grabbed some. I quickly got a spear before being tackled to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw the district 6 boy.

I kicked him off of me before slitting his throat. I nearly puked as blood spilled out of his throat. I narrowly dodged an arrow shot my way.

I looked and Glimmer smirked.

"Sorry."She sarcastically said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Cato who was slaying the district 4 girl. After dodging the hits and throws of weapons,the bloodbath was over.

I counted 11 bodies around me.

"How many did you kill,Cato?"I heard Marvel ask.

"4."Cato answered.

"I killed 2,Glimmer killed 2,Clove killed 2,Angel killed 1."Marvel said.

"Let's go and set up camp."Cato said leading us away from the bodies.

We went to the lake and set up our supplies. We set up our tents and we decided to each get some rest.

Marvel and I watched out while Glimmer,Cato,and Clove rested up in the tent for that night's hunting.

"Finally we're alone."Marvel said wrapping his arms around me.

"Get your hands off me!"I said pushing him.

"Baby,stop resisting. You know,when they get up and we rest,how 'bout you and I do everything _BUT_ rest?"Marvel suggested while giving me a hug.

"Stop it!"I yelled as he pushed me into the lake behind the tent.

He got in the lake and straddled me. I kept struggling so he pulled a knife out and slit my arm. He started undoing my jacket.

"HELP!"I yelled as he pushed me under water while throwing my weapons away from me.

He got my jacket off before starting to rise my shirt up.

He put his hand over my mouth and I bit him.

"OW!Dumb bitch!"He yelled slitting my other arm.

"HELP!"I yelled again before he slapped me.

Suddenly,he fell on top of me.

Unconscious.

I looked up and saw Cato.

"Get your stuff and run!"He yelled.

I got up,shaken and scared.

"GET YOUR STUFF!"Cato yelled again.

I put my jacket back on and grabbed a backpack and some weapons.

"Thank you."I said to him.

"Run and don't look back."He said before I did so.

I ran until I collapsed.

"Angel?"I heard someone ask.

I looked up and saw Katniss with a knife.

"Don't hurt me!Please."I pleaded putting my weapons on the ground.

"I just wanna go home!"I yelled while curling up into a ball.

"I wanna be home in my bed with my brother and mom."I said rocking back and forth.

"I miss my amazing brother and my crazy mother. I want them back!"I screamed starting to go crazy.

Katniss got down and tried to comfort me by holding me.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you at training."I sobbed.

"It's okay. Allies?"She asked.

"Allies."I agreed crying.

I pulled myself together for the sake of my crazy mom whose most likely crying or wondering what the hell is going on.

* * *

REVIEW FOR MORE!


End file.
